Apparatus for assisting a fisherman with the task of transferring fishing line from a bulk spool to a fishing reel are known. Such apparatus are commonly bulky, lacking in space economy, and often are mechanically complex. Such apparatus are also commonly tedious and labor intensive in configuration for use, and in reconfiguration for storage, and such apparatus are typically lacking in materials and costs economies.
The instant inventive fishing line dispenser solves or ameliorates the problems, deficits, and defects of prior art fishing line dispensers discussed above by incorporating within the fishing line dispenser a rigid pivoting “” bracket and base plate combination having multiple specialized features which allow the bracket and plate to work symbiotically with each other.